Kínos véletlen
by kicsibogar
Summary: Nick és Sara véletlenek sora folytán egy eléggé kínos szituációban találkoznak. Vajon hogyan jönnek ki belőle?...


_Megjegyzés: Cryssievel és Tessával agyaltunk valamit, mikor kipattant az ötlet a fejünkből , és én lettem arra „kárhoztatva", hogy papírra is vessem._

_Jogok: Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Egy vastag, szép piros 18as karika :) Igen, ahogy Capri mondaná, ez már a „húzós" kategóriában van!_

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánlom Caprimnak,Cryssiemnek és Tessámnak:PPP_

**Kínos véletlen **

- Nicky, nagyon sajnálom, de nem tehetek semmit! – sóhajtotta Gilbert Grissom a székébe roskadva.

- Semmi baj Gil, ez az én hibám… Elvesztettem a fejem… de az a szemétláda tényleg molesztálta Sarát… - ahogy eszébe jutottak a hajnali események, akaratlanul is ökölbe szorult keze, tehetetlen dühétől.

- Ne is hergeld magad, ha kérhetlek, mert örülhetünk, hogy két hét felfüggesztéssel megúsztad!

- Lehet, hogy Te így gondolod, de én nem! És különben is ilyen taplót már régen láttam! – fortyogott tovább a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő. Épp egy gyanúsítottat hallgattak ki a helyszínen, illetve Sara hallgatta ki, amíg Nick lehetséges nyomok után kutatott. Egyszer csak megütötte a fülét, hogy a kissé illuminált férfi nem épp úriemberhez méltó dolgokat mond kolléganőjének. Mikor belépett a szobába, Sara megpróbált kibontakozni a férfi szorító öleléséből. A fiatal helyszínelőnek ekkor fogyott el a maradék türelme, ugyanis az ittas férfi, már a kezdettől nem volt neki szimpatikus, de Sara mégis ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő kérdezze ki. Egy szó, mint száz Nick bemosott egyet a férfinak, aki nekiütődött a dohányzóasztalnak, monoklija és betört orra mellé, egy törött alkart is szerezve magának. A helyszínelőt pedig feljelentette, és Ecklie örömmel adott kényszerszabadságot a fiúnak.

- Menj haza Nicky, és pihend ki magad! Ez a legjobb, amit most tehetsz! – próbálta visszafogni főnöke, de mindhiába.

Egy hét múlva…

Ezt nem hiszem el, miért is nem mentem el kocsit mosni, vagy újságot kihordani? Korholta Nick önmagát, miközben egy lehetetlenül szűk, és kényelmetlen alsóneműt húzott fel magára. Egyik régi barátjával futott össze tengernyi szabadidejében, mikor elpanaszolta bánatát, hogy a két hét fizetéskiesés eléggé megviselte a költségvetését.

- Figyelj Nicky, nekem úgyis randevúm van ma egy dögös szőkével, és ha beugrasz helyettem a melózni, rettentő hálás leszek, plusz tiéd a prémium az alapbéremen felül – vigasztalta barátja. Mikor a helyszínelő férfi megtudta, mit is kellene csinálnia, hevesen tiltakozott.

- Felejtsd el John! Inkább élek még egy hétig száraz kenyéren és nem égetem éjfélig a villanyt, mint ez!

- Jaj Nicky, még mindig olyan kis régimódi vagy, mint fiatalabb korunkban! Elmész, ledobsz pár ruhadarabot magadról, és táncolsz egy tucatnyi megvadult nőszemélynek. Ez azért nem hangzik olyan rosszul ugye?

- Persze, ha nem nekem kell megtennem, akkor nem! – sóhajtotta Nick.

- Öregem, nem kényszer a disznótor, de jól kereshetsz vele, és egy estéről van szó! – próbált barátja lelkére hatni.

- Ez a baj, hogy jól lehet vele keresni! De el ne mondd senkinek! És nem vagyok hajlandó tangát felvenni! – adta be végül a derekát.

Egy születésnapi buliba volt hivatalos, többet nem tudott, és nem is akart tudni. Szíve a torkában dobogott, mikor hivatalos tűzoltó öltözékben baktatott fel a harmadik emeletre.

- Ugyan már Sarám! Ez a harminckettedik születésnapod! Engedd el egy kicsit magad és szórakozz! – nógatta barátnője már egy ideje kitartóan, miközben kinn ültek a teraszon, a kellemesen hűvös nyáreste csendjében.

- Julie, nagyon aranyosak vagytok, hogy egyáltalán banzájt szerveztetek nekem itthon, és rávettetek, hogy elkérjem magam a munkából, de csodákat ne várjatok tőlem! – sóhajtotta Sara, miközben azon gondolkodott, vajon tényleg ennyire megöregedett volna, hogy szívesebben ül az otthoni nyugalmában egy jó krimivel a kezében, mint egy sikítozós, pörgős lány bulin. Mivel ő az ünnepelt, még le sem léphet, meg amúgy se lenne hova, hisz ez az ő lakása, és még vár rá a külön megpróbáltatás, a lányok által emlegetett „nagy meglepetés", aminek hallatán érezte a zsigereiben, nem számíthat semmi jóra. Nem akart ő minden jónak elrontója lenni, de jobban szerette a csendet és nyugalmat, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Julie barátnői nem jutottak túl a Vouge és Cosmopolitan kitárgyalásán, ami egy idő után rettentő fárasztóvá tudott válni. Egyszer csak megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Ekkor Julie megragadta, és a nappaliba vonszolta, leültette a kanapéra, és egy kendővel bekötötte a szemét, mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna. Hirtelen még sötétebb lett, a helyszínelő lány biztos volt benne, hogy lekapcsolták a villanyt, vagy legalábbis félhomályt teremtettek. Aztán csak leoldották a kendőt róla, és előtte állt teljes életnagyságban egy chippanddale fiú. Magas, izmos teste még a tűzoltó szerelésében is látható volt, sisakja viszont eltakarta arcát. Ahogy a ritmusos zenére táncolni kezdett, legelőször kabátjától szabadult meg. A lányok sikongattak, és erotikus megjegyzéseket tettek a táncos fiúra, de Sara pillanatról pillanatra kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. A kabátját lassú vonaglás közepette követte a nadrág is, így már csak egy feszes boxer és egy hófehér póló takarta testét. Mikor tűzoltó kalapjától is megvált, a lányban egy pillanatra megállt az ütő. Ezt nem hiszem el, ez csak egy rossz álom! A helyszínelő lány nem mást vélt felfedezni a táncosban, mint kollégáját, Nick Stokest. – Lányok, vége a bulinak! – mondta, mikor megtalálta hangját a nagy kavarodásban.

- Ugyan már Sar', ne légy ünneprontó! – mondta Julie, de érezte, barátnője határozottságának nem fog tudni ellent mondani.

- Kérlek, hagyjatok minket magunkra! – saját magát is meglepte hirtelen jött ötlete, de szerette volna tisztázni kollégájával a helyzetet.

- Nocsak megjött végre a kedved a bulizáshoz Sara? – humorizált az egyik lány, de a kérdezett egy gyilkos pillantással elhallgatatta. Fél perc sem kellett és kettesben maradtak.

- Mégis mi a fészkes fenét keresel Te itt? – esett neki a férfinak rögtön.

- Öhm. Boldog Születésnapot Sara! – próbálta elviccelni a dolgot.

- Nem vagyok mókás kedvemben Nick! – intette le a lány egy pillanat alatt.

- Az egy hosszú, nagyon hosszú történet – sóhajtotta Nick, és leült a kanapéra, a lehető legtávolabb kolléganőjétől, eléggé ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudja, most jobb minél messzebb maradni tőle.

- Időnk, mint a tenger, én hallgatlak! – fonta össze karjait Sara, még mindig villámló tekintettel.

- Egy barátom helyett ugrottam be, és ne hidd, hogy puszta jókedvemből tettem, ugyanis a két hétig fizetés nélkül vagyok, valamiből fizetnem kell a kiadásaimat – érvelt a férfi.

- Miért nem mentél rögtön selyemfiúnak? – mosolygott cinikusan Sara.

- Tudod, ha rám hallgatsz, és én kérdezem ki azt a férfit, akkor most is az állásomban dolgoznék!- fortyant fel Nick.

- Igazán? Senki nem kérte, hogy megmentőt játssz! – pattant fel a lány a díványról dühében.

- Talán hagytam volna, hogy a pasi rád vesse magát? Legközelebb majd szólj Sidle, ha gyanúsítottakkal akarsz enyelegni, és nem lépek közbe! – gonoszkodott a férfi.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, kivel és mikor enyelgek! Vagy talán féltékeny vagy? – a helyszínelő lány legszívesebben leharapta volna nyelvét, de a kérdés már elhangzott. A férfi döbbent csendben meredt egy ideig a lányra, majd felállt az ülőalkalmatosságról, és közel lépett hozzá, szinte centiméterekre voltak egymástól.

- Ha tudni akarod, igen! Igen, féltékeny vagyok! Hankre is az voltam, és Grissomra is az vagyok a mai napig! Neked mindig a zűrős férfiak kellenek, akik meg az orrod előtt vannak, azokat észre sem veszed! – a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő szokatlan nyíltságát annak a két whiskey-nek köszönhette, amit felhajtott indulás előtt, hogy könnyebb legyen túlesnie a munkán.

- Jelen pillanatban egy hiányos öltözetű férfit látok az orrom előtt – mosolyodott el Sara.

- Aki miattad került ebbe a helyzetbe – lépett közelebb hozzá Nick, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt.

- Ne haragudj rám… nem is volt időm megköszönni, hogy közbeléptél – tekintett rá a lány.

- Szóval mégsem volt akkora baj, hogy beleavatkoztam? – a helyszínelő férfi egyre halkabban beszélt, miközben karjaival óvatosan körülfonta lányt.

- Egyáltalán nem, sőt! – Sara belesimult a védelmező, mégis erős karokba.

- Ennek igazán örülök – suttogta Nick, majd birtokba vette a lány ajkait. Gyengéd, bátortalan csókjuk hamarosan szenvedélyessé fokozódott, nyelvük viharos, ősi táncot járt, miközben a férfi átölelte Sara derekát, míg másik kezével a nyakszirtjét simogatta. Félt attól, ha elengedi a lányt, vége szakad ennek gyönyörű, őrjítő álomnak.

- Nicky! – nyögött fel a Sara, mikor a helyszínelő megtalálta a füle mögötti érzékeny pontját. Válaszként a férfi izmos mellkasát simogatta, egyik keze Nick pólója alatt, másikkal a derekát ölelve, nehogy remegő lábai felmondják a szolgálatot. A fiatal férfi csókokkal borította nyakát, állát, kulcscsontját, az összes lehetséges porcikáját meg akarta ízlelni. Olyan régóta várt erre, minden pillanatot intenzíven meg akart élni. Sara a férfi hajába túrt, de nem eresztette el a derekát, a vágy ugyanis egyre jobban hatalmába kerítette. A férfi szó nélkül karjaiba vette a lányt, és akkor jött csak rá, hogy fogalma sincs, hol a hálószobája, ugyanis nem volt két hete, hogy Sara elköltözött, ezért nem tűnt fel Nicknek, hova is jött.

- Sara, kedvesem, merre van a hálószóba? – kérdezte vágyakozástól elfúló hangon. Most a lány volt az, aki gyengéden harapdálta Nick fülcimpáját, kéjes nyöszörgéseket váltva ki a férfiból.

- Ha átmész az előszobán, balra a második ajtó – a férfinek nem kellett kétszer mondani, már indult is kifelé, karjaiban édes terhével. Az előszobában a tükrön egy észrevehetően nagy cetli lógott:

_Mi elmentünk, nem zavarunk, jó szórakozást Nektek!_

_Julie és a többiek!_

- Tapintatos barátnőid vannak! Vajon mikor tűnt fel nekik, hogy zavarnak? Bár Te az elejétől fogva közölted, hogy kettesben akarsz velem maradni – vigyorgott Nick.

- Nicky! – csattant fel Sara, de korántsem élesen, inkább játékosan.

- Valld be, hogy tetszett az előadásom! – incselkedett vele a férfi, miközben óvatosan lerakta az ágyra.

- Tehetséges kezdő vagy, meg kell hagyni! – mosolygott rá Sara.

- Teljesen megőrjítesz a mosolyoddal, ugye tudod? – a férfi szeme lángolt a szenvedélytől. Sara szája még szélesebbre szaladt, ezáltal láthatóvá vált az első két foga közti kés rés, amit a fiatal férfi mindig is különlegesen szexisnek talált. A lány lesimogatta Nickről pólóját, míg a helyszínelő a lány nadrágját gombolta ki.

- Hozzám képest rettentő sok ruha van rajtad! – súgta a férfi érzékien fülébe, miközben farmerjából bújtatta ki.

- Ezen könnyen segíthetünk! – mosolygott a lány, és saját pólóját kezdte lehámozni magáról. Nick egy pillanatig gyönyörködött a látványban, megnedvesítette ajkait, majd segített Sarának megválni felsőjétől. A férfi mohó vággyal csókolta kedvesét, közel húzva magához, hogy tudatosítsa benne, mire vágyik leginkább. Sara felnyögött, ahogy megérezte Nick férfiasságát, és keze a férfi hasát cirógatta egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladva, a férfi számára kínzó lassúsággal.

- Sara! – nyögött fel a Nick, mikor a lány elkezdte lehúzni róla alsóját, és keze egy pillanatra végigsimította merevségét. Ő sem volt rest, és egy másodperc alatt kikapcsolta Sara melltartóját, és a fehérneműjétől is megszabadította. A lány fölé hajolt, tekintete elveszett kedvese eredendő szépségében, teljesen megbabonázta. Arra eszmélt fel, hogy Sara hozzáhajol, és gyengéden, szinte ébresztően megcsókolja.

- Hová kalandoztál el? – kérdezte, mialatt a férfi haját cirógatta.

- Benned gyönyörködöm – felelte Nick szenvedélyesen, jól látható pírt csalva Sara arcára. A férfi akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, kisfiús vonásai még inkább előjöttek ezáltal. Visszafektette a lányt az ágyra, egy pillanatra újra belefeledkezett a látványba, majd csatlakozott hozzá. Végigcsókolta Sara nyakát, miközben a melleit simogatta, ami nem hagyta hidegen a lányt. Fejét hátravetve kínálta fel magát a férfi jóleső kényeztetésének. Nicket nem többször bíztatni, szájával mohón kapott a lány melle után.

- Nicky… kérlek! – könyörgött a lány szenvedélytől elhaló hangon a férfinak, végigsimítva a gerincén egészen fenekéig, még közelebb húzva magához, lábait szétnyitva, utat engedve neki. A fiatal férfi érezte, ahogy a forróság egyre jobban szétárad testében, és a kínzó vágy mindinkább hatalmába keríti. Sara barna tekintete szinte perzselt a benne lobogó tűztől. Nick úgy érezte, megfullad, ha nem szeretheti Sarát, most rögtön. Térdeivel még inkább szétnyitotta a lány lábait, miközben egyre követelőzőbben simogatta, érintette meg a lányt, ahol csak érte.

- Nicky… szükségem van rád! – hívta újra a lány, még több érzelemmel hangjában, amitől a férfi kellemesen megborzongott. Többet nem kellett bíztatni, nekifeszült, és egy határozott mozdulattal összeolvadt a lánnyal.

- Saraa! – nyögött fel kéjesen, amikor körülölelte a bizsergető forróság. Egy pillanatig nem mozdult, megpróbálta érzéseit és érzékeit uralma alá nyerni, ami nem ment könnyen.

- Valami baj van? – nézett rá aggódva Sara, mikor pillanatok múlva sem mozdult meg.

- Semmi, az égvilágon semmi! Jobb már nem is lehetne… Csak próbáltam az önuralmam visszanyerni! – válaszként egy nyugodt, szerelmes mosolyt kapott Sarától. Kis idő múlva lassan mozogni kezdett, miközben kezét a lány kezével kulcsolta össze, minél több testi érintkezést lehetővé téve. Soha nem érzett ilyen fokú szenvedélyt, úgy érezte, felperzseli egész bensőjét, ha nem adhatja ki magából. Sara is felvette Nick ritmusát, együtt mozogtak, két testből egy lett, és a férfi úgy érezte, lelkük is eggyé válik az ősi, őszinte rítusban. A vágy sürgető hullámokban tört rá, és ő fokozta a tempót, egyre több nyöszörgést váltva ki a szeretett nőből. Mindent és mindenkit elfelejtettek maguk körül, csak a másikból áradó viharos tüzet és hevességet érzékelték. Tudta, már nincs sok hátra a beteljesedésig, és Sara sóhajai is egyre kéjesebbé váltak. Testük megfeszült, zihálásuk és nyögéseik hangosabbak lettek, nem is tudták, és nem is akarták visszafogni magukat. Keze még erősebben kapaszkodott a lány kezébe, lökései egyre vadabb tempóban követték egymást, míg egyszer csak a remegő, reszkető test megfeszült alatta, és Sara elnyújtott, hangos sikolyt hallatott, ajkát az ő neve hagyta el, amikor a gyönyör a tetőfokára hágott testében. Pár szédítő, erőteljes csípőmozgás után ő is érezte, ahogy a kéj szétgyűrűzik teste minden porcikájában, bódító beteljesülést hozva magával. – Sara…! – kiáltotta kifulladva, majd zihálva ráomlott a lányra. Percekig feküdtek így, míg légzésük és szívverésük lecsillapodott.

- Sara… drága Sara! – cirógatta Nick a lány haját, mikor összebújva feküdtek a szerelmeskedés okozta jóleső kimerültségben. Sara a férfi mellkasára hajtotta fejét, akaratlanul is felvéve a férfi légzésének ritmusát. Mikor meghallotta a fiatal férfi hangját felpillantott rá.

– Nicky… – a lány hangja telve volt kétkedéssel és félelemmel. Nem tudta a férfit csak a hirtelen rátört vágy űzte karjaiba, vagy netalántán érzések is társultak cselekedeteihez. Abban biztos volt, hogy számára nem közömbös kollégája, de nem merte szavakba foglalni érzéseit, félt a visszautasítástól.

- Szeretlek Sara! Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen hévvel és hogy mióta! – a fiatal helyszínelő szeme telve volt gyengédséggel. A lány megkönnyebbült sóhajjal fonta karjait kedvese köré.

- Én is szeretlek Nicky! – suttogta a férfi fülébe, széles mosolyt csalva annak arcára. A kisfiús vonású helyszínelő még szorosabban ölelte a lányt, miközben egy újabb, szenvedélyes csókban merültek el.

-Vége-


End file.
